Currently available data handling systems (ex.—packet analyzers) may be limited in the manner in which they capture data. Further, these currently available packet analyzers may not allow for the captured data to be navigated through, re-filtered and/or viewed in a manner which provides a desirable level of user convenience. Still further, these currently available packet analyzers may not provide a desirable level of versatility. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a system which addresses and/or overcomes the above-referenced problems associated with the above-referenced current solutions.